


whydidi write this on ao3

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: 2tired ilove you. its not poetic but idc i just love hamlet





	whydidi write this on ao3

did youknow that im in love qith you

that i spent time juat now rereading my poems imagining you reading them imagining me in your arms imagining youand me 

i wanted to write i really did but im justso exhausteddddl

i started it off with "i know youneed this."

and you do i know you do and i wanr to give it to you but none of it came out poetic it all came out acattered like lines with no correlation it wasnt poetic or nice it was just me begging you to revive yourself

it was juatme begging the world to let me clean the anticipation from underneath my fingernails

i dream and i dream and i dream that i swallow clocks whole like an anaconda, tearing pages from calendars, choking down pages and downing a glass once it hits augus

i'm so miserable. you're miserable. what's most miserable is that we can't be miserable together + i hate that i'm like super ultra mega grounded until i turn 18 because it did nothing but fuel this hunger + baby, i feel starved of you. 

is it insolent to point out that we neverhave actual relationship problems? just interruptions. just us tryin to love eachother trying to live trying to exist in the dizziness + then the chaos brought in from the outside.

are you still there? are you still,, happening? inside of your body?

i need you to revive yourself

i need youto please go to bed earlier, i need you to please eat more, i need you toplease talk to brian when you cant talk to me ineed youto heal i need you to makw hot cocoa in the morning or at night i need you to hum to yourself i need you to play your vinyls nice + loud, ineed you to just keep in mind that in about eightmo nha i will wrap my arms around your waist+ shift from one foottothe other 

i!!!!! am so exhausted,,, i neeed my glasses already because everytging is a blur im sleepy i mias youi miss youi miss you

when i cansneak on, u r a. real hoe for being asleep wgen i can sneak on but i will write you tgia ao you can wake up + be relieved bc hi, i still love you i am super duperinloooooove with you. me: in love w you. forever! 

iache + i ache i ache so badly for your words your presence your love i ache so bad i am an ache i have become aching 

there was one day where as soon as i woke up i was like oh hello day. i. Am aching + i am depresssed. i sat on the floor in the shower for over an hour i used all the hot water then i didnt eat anything that whole day except four reeses + three hot pockets i tore my lip apart so badly that it burned+ 

i watched to steal amillion + it gave me a nice buzz. france + in love! im sold. it was a nice movie but i want you. that is how everything is going. "oh well hm today was really okay but i really want hammy so it wasnt that good." or "i just won a thusand dollars but i kinda just want hamlet." is it so bad to be so in love¿ 

mckays had a ton of awesomw journals i liked thw one with waterserpents by gustav klimt but i got some boat obes because i need anything rhat reminda me of you. i am crying a little be ause everything just aeema so muchbetter with you.

i love youao much i lovehoui looooveee my babbyyy bonnnn 

i love you, wishing you were awKe rn butalso you need to fix you sleeping schedule so sleep well baby bon i am a hypocrite it is 5h53am

remwmber to study your french, i got a french book about the birth of ghosts because i was like heyheyhey since the world decided to distance you + me (physical means nothung if your words made me feel everything) i feel ghosts inside thia cavity i call a chest. they crawl in + out + yes mhm ifeel MIIISERABLE because you are the only one to keep them at bay ahocker shocker i love you i need sleep i love you. i love you

**Author's Note:**

> oooo a lil bouthe author: i haveno social media. i am ultra mega grounded until i am 18. consider me on hiatus.


End file.
